vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106126-general-feedback-after-2-months-of-playing-good-bad-and-ugly
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Fun fact: Good or bad stuff can have different levels of intensity. I could say about Super Metroid: The good: -It's Super Metroid. The bad: -the moonwalking option is weird and mostly useless -the noob bridge needs to be nerfed -Mother Brain has too many energy rings making the final battle frustrating -Ridley's screeches need to be toned down, it hurts my ears -Why are there ghosts in the abandoned ship? -100% in less than 2 hours? Are you insane? And that would still make it one of the greatest games of all time, even today. | |} ---- Thats your opinion. Take a look at hte housing forum people are doing some crazy stuff and having a blast. I saw the freaking bat cave man.....the bat cave. Let that sink in. | |} ---- Not really, most relationships fall into the same boat. | |} ---- And I'd place you into the troll category. I'd understand putting lvling into bad category, but housing and dev response? (My subjective) Good things about W*: - Combat - Adventures (dunno why, but I especially love malgrave trail) - Dungeons (been a long time, since I've done more in a mmo dungeon than just running my rotation) - Housing - Mountcustomization - Crafting - Art and atmosphere - Devs reaction time Bad things: - Itemization - Some rather pointless attunement stages - Dailies get annoying after a while - Housing is a bit limited and placing items can feel a bit clunky - The randomness of optionals in dungeons Ugly things: - A specific part of the community | |} ---- ---- Coming from Guild Wars 2, I have to say I absolutely love the costuming system. Yeah, there are some flaws, but the ideas are sound. The dye acquisition and application could definitely use some work, though. | |} ---- Very good point, I can't believe I forgot to mention that. The combat here is my fav in any mmo that I've played. Edited the OP. My point here isn't to *cupcake* (except about the soul sucking dailies) but to give honest feedback. If people agree, great maybe Carbine will take some into consideration. If not, oh well :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I have to disagree. The two main daily hubs are just recycled starting zones with extremely dull, repetitive quests and long rep grinds. Now I personally don't think there is a way to do a daily hub correctly. I think it is a terrible design concept and should be stricken from the genre. That said, I know that probably won't happen so I believe there is at least a way to do them "better". Put them in a procedurely generated zone like a dungeon crawler or randomize the quests or at LEAST put them in original zones with some kind of mechanics that break things up a bit. Or make them really hard solo player content - could maybe even use the Ship Hand system to do something interesting here. I think the event based dailies in the game are done pretty well. Stuff like Scorchwing, the Malgrave event and that type of thing work pretty well. Its the hubs I'm campaigning against. Another I think would work as an alternative would be weeklys (for lack of a better term). Something like get X if you complete X number of Dungeon runs (or adventures or PvP matches) | |} ---- ---- Never said the game isn't for me, I enjoy most aspects of it. Just offering some criticism and trying to combat the design philosophy that is dailies. | |} ---- As is at the time of my reading it he has 7 good and 7 bad + ugly. Looks pretty balanced and non-ironic to me. However, I don't know if he edited after you wrote your reply. @OP Agree on all points! | |} ---- ---- Thanks :) I did make one edit after that post - to add in combat. I can't believe I forgot combat, Carbine absolutely NAILED combat. Much awesome. I really think all the pieces are here for a game that will be awesome for many years. There are just some missing QoL elements (that I'm sure will be added over time) and some design decisions and blocks (no pve > pvp transfer, linear attunement, and daily hubs that are keeping the game from being everything it can. I'd really put the /who command on the top of the QoL list that needs to be fixed. It would REALLY help finding a group in larger guilds and circles. I'd love a Carbine response on their thoughts in this regard. I won't add it to the main post (as I've mentioned it in previous feedback threads) but I think a more open and less expensive transfer system would really help things. Like one transfer per 3 months for 5 bucks or something. Just would make finding a good guild that fits an individuals play goals and schedule much easier and not punish them financially if that fell apart. Though, this might compound the dead server problem that others are complaining of. | |} ---- Ive played gw2 and their costume system is ok.. so far the best style system ive ran accross is DCuo they did a hell of a job with that one and any developer would be hardpressed to outdo that one.. unfortunately the game fails in other departments..So i guess you cant have your cake and eat it to... | |} ---- ---- I think DC was okay. I actually liked City of Heroes system more. However, in WildStar, with the character creation coupled with the Costume system... it's not bad at all. But it would be nice to have the character creation elements available in game after your initial creation. | |} ---- Yeah a barber shop would be really nice. (good idea for a housing plug!) | |} ---- ---- Heh I like it a LOT more since the Esper changes :) Seriously though, I have no problem with any of the dungeon content or encounters so far. They are hard (at first at least) but I think that is a good thing and as advertised. | |} ----